Logan in a Different Light
by Missmishka
Summary: Funny little tale invovling some foul language and lots of naughty thoughts as the X-Grrls come to see Logan a little differently.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: 

The following is a work of fiction inspired by characters from the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. Those characters and all rights to them belong to comic-genius Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and a whole host of others who are not and will never be me.

I in no way claim or allude to ownership of anything related to the X-Men franchise.

All lawyers monitoring this site please don't hurt me. I have no life, no money, nothing but these delightful fantasies to keep me happy and I simply wish to share them with others who may enjoy them as well. Don't sue me. *adds pleading puppy dog pout and stare to my words, making it impossible for anyone to be angry with me*

Quick Notes to Readers:

This fiction is given a very strong R rating for some cursing and LOTS of naughty thoughts. Please do not read further if either of those things offends you or if you should not be reading such stuff.

For those who wish to continue, please read and review this piece! Rave for it or rant against my perverted mind, don't be shy. Post comments here or emails are welcomed at missmishka@aol.com

Story Intro:

With all that mumbo-jumbo done with, let me dish the dirt on this little piece!

In the five relatively short chapters that follow, readers will be privy to some of Rogue's deepest fantasies. Fantasies the goth-ish teen takes great care to keep hidden from the others. Jean learns of them though and much speculation about the object of those fantasies follows.

When all is said and done, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and soon all the X-Grrls were looking at Logan in a different light. ;-) 


	2. The Dream

__

He was touching her.

Her bare skin, without any barrier between them.

And it wasn't hurting either of them.

In fact…it was pleasing them both immensely.

He had entered her room quietly, the sound of the door opening and closing for him hadn't penetrated her thoughts as she stared absently out her bedroom window. She'd nearly screamed when he had suddenly appeared behind her and slid an arm around her waist, but before the sound was uttered her body recognized him and stifled it.

Logan, her body sang.

It was Logan's big, strong right arm locked around her waist pulling her body back into his. 

It was Logan's hard chest her shoulders came to rest against.

It was Logan's distinct scent of sweat, some unscented soap, and other things she could never describe and had come to think of as just **Logan**.

He pressed the palm of his right hand against her stomach and spread the fingers down over her abdomen. His left hand he tangled in her short reddish hair and used it to tilt her head to the side, exposing the vulnerable length of her bare neck. 

Her eyes fell shut as her hands slid back to grip his thighs and hold them against her. She felt him growing aroused under the tight denim jeans he wore. Feeling that flesh swell against her bottom made her gasp and grind slowly against it.

At that movement of her hips, his mouth locked onto the sensitive flesh of her neck, right where it met with her shoulders. While his lips nibbled that area, his right hand slid lower down the front of her body. 

His touch seemed to burn right through the thin cotton of the big t-shirt she wore - the only thing covering her body as she had been preparing to go to sleep. 

Without knowing it, she had begun to moan at his attentions to her neck. Lost in sensations, she also failed to notice his hands moving down to grip the bottom of her sleepwear and begin dragging it up her body.

She only realized what was happening when he took his mouth from her neck to pull the garment over her head and off. She'd whimpered at the loss of contact and the sound had startled her into opening her eyes.

For a moment, she was stunned to realize she was now completely nude.

Only for a moment, though, because within a heartbeat Logan had tossed the t-shirt aside and placed his hands back on her now naked flesh.

Both his arms came around her from behind – the right hand slid upward to caress and fondle her breasts while the left slid down to play with the hair between her legs.

She gasped at the left hand's bold caress and grabbed the arm with both of her own hands to stop it. 

Logan growled at the attempted restraint and nudged her head to the side with his own so his lips could again claim her neck. 

Her resistance at his scandalous touch melted away as his teeth and tongue found a spot on her throat that made her whole body weak. On her neck, right below the jaw he found a place that he only had to brush with his lips to make her completely in his control.

He suckled firmly at the spot while allowing his left hand to continue its playful caresses and grow even bolder.

She gave a gasping moan when the big, talented fingers of that hand slid down and found out how effected her body was by all his attention. She was wet. Hot and wet for him, because of him.

The fingers of his right hand had made a similar discovery in the hardness of her nipples.

Both of his hands thoroughly explored these discoveries, making her cry out with pleasure as her body writhed against his. Soon it all became too much and her knees just gave out.

She would have fallen, had he not been expecting such a reaction and braced himself to take her weight. 

Logan's hands released their holds on her most private places to turn her slightly before sliding one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her legs, picking her up against his chest. He turned to carry her to her bed, but before moving in that direction he fulfilled their mutual need to kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands slid into his hair as his mouth came down over hers. Without hesitation, she parted her lips and a second later his strong, rough tongue was pressing inside. 

The kiss was hot and hard and hungry and she returned it with every ounce of passion she had.

They slowly made their way to the bed, where he let her go long enough to tear the clothing from his body. 

Her eyes devoured every hard, flawless inch of his muscled body in the seconds he stood in front of her naked before moving to lay that body down over hers. 

His hot flesh pressed against her hot flesh and they sank back onto the bed. 

Their lips joined again in another passionate kiss as her arms locked around his shoulders and her legs parted to make room for his hips.

Taking the silent invitation she offered, he growled and moved between those eagerly parted legs and …. 

~*~*~

__

Damn damn double damn. 

Rogue threw her hand out to grab her ringing alarm clock and hurl it against her bedroom wall.

__

Of all the moments to be woken up!

Wanting to return to sleep and finish having her favorite dream, but knowing she couldn't, a very grumpy Rogue rolled out of bed to get ready for the training the whole team was required to report to the Danger Room for in forty-five minutes.


	3. Jean Gets a Peek

The oh-so-important training we all had to be up for so bright and early in the morning was all Logan's idea. He thought the team needed more practice at fighting the Brotherhood without using our powers. 

Not even once. 

He said he wants us to work on our hand-to-hand combat survival skills. Rogue is sure he just wants to see our asses get kicked so he can have a few good laughs.

__

Logan laughing. 

The thought of such a delightful but rare thing distracted her and a simulated "Mystique" knocked Rogue's head back with a right hook. 

__

Dammit. 

He was gonna give her hell for that. 

Shaking off the effects of the blow, she got to her feet and went after the bitch. Punches are thrown, bruises acquired, Rogue thought she was winning, then she left her stomach unprotected. "Mystique" takes advantage and kicks her in the gut so hard she saw stars. Then the nasty shapeshifter delivered a blow to the head that leaves her seeing nothing as she blacked out.

~*~*~ 

__

Aww shit. 

__

They're all standing over me, looking worried. Guess I was really knocked out there for a minute. Logan had even managed to make it down from the observation deck to be kneeling beside me before I woke up. 

With a groan, she closed her eyes again. 

__

I do **not** want to be lectured right now.

"Rogue, wake up." She groans again as he gives that command while jerking her shoulder.

She let her killing glare say it all as she opens an eye to look at him.

He chuckled at that. 

__

Bastard. 

__

My killing, drop dead glare made him **laugh**. 

It also had the effect he had intended which was her opening both eyes to glare at him.

"Good girl. Now, how you feel?" He asks running his hands briefly over her body looking for broken bones. 

He should know that she'd only hit her stubbornly hard head, but Rogue couldn't blame him for being cautious. Plus, she was not some kind of idiot who would object to anything that got Logan's hands on her body.

She was tempted to just give him her "Duh, how you _think_ I feel" look to answer his question, but the others are around so it won't be any fun baiting him. 

Instead, she answers, "Sore."

Apparently, he has no problems with picking on her in the presence of the team because he give Rogue this "Well, duh, anyone would feel _sore_" look that makes her feel stupid for her brief answer _and_ wish she'd just given him the glare.

Sighing, she pushes herself into a sitting position that makes her body tense painfully in protest.

"I'm ok, you don't have to treat me like some baby."

"Yeah, you look swell, Stripes. Let's see you stand up?"

Why can't hate or resentment or defiance be the only emotions this man stirs in her?

Knowing she shouldn't, she went to stand up and meet his challenge.

__

He's right again, she conceded a second later as she fall weakly into his waiting arms closing her eyes and waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Fortunately there's no "I told you so" at her collapse, probably because she wasn't alert enough to get riled at the words. He just maneuvers himself to his feet with her in his arms, tells the other the exercise is over, and starts on taking her to the medlab.

__

Lord, why'd you have to make this man smell so good?

__

And his strong arms and chest feel even better?

Rogue may have been woozy from the blow to her head, but nothing ever seemed to stop her from being effected by Logan's pure animal magnetism.

She was snuggling into his arms, nose burying itself into the rippling muscles of his chest barely covered by the black cotton of a t-shirt and starting to relive her dream from before waking that morning, when Logan carried had carried her in a completely different way to a very different destination, when a gasp from behind the stopped her dead in her mental tracks.

A very loud, very shocked gasp from Jean.

The sudden noise drew Logan's attention as well and he turned back to ask the girl what was wrong.

Facing Jean now, Rogue could see her clearly and she was looking at Rogue and the sickening suspicion beginning to form in her mind was confirmed.

__

She'd seen something.

__

Jean had entered her scrambled lil mind and seen that yummy fantasy she'd been about to have about Logan.

__

How dare she?!

Guess she read that thought to, judging by the way her eyes just about jumped out of their sockets and her mouth nearly opened to defend herself.

__

God, kill her or me and do it now, Rogue prayed in that instant.

"Jean is something wrong?" Logan was asking again.

"No, nothing's wrong." She finally answers.

He arches a brow that says he knows "nothing" would cause the girl to gasp in such a startled manner. Even though it irritated her like crazy when he turned that look on Rogue, she still thought it was sexy as hell.

Jean, knowing she needed to explain herself better stammered, "I..I just remembered I have Trig homework due tomorrow that I haven't finished yet."

Nodding, he accepted that answer and quickly carried Rogue from the room over to the medlab.

Jean's shocked expression when she'd first turned to look at her face stayed with Rogue. The whole time Hank was checking her over for any serious injuries, she was imagining all kinds of horrible scenarios where Jean told everyone what she'd seen and Rogue again became an outcast here. 

__

What exactly had she seen? Rogue wondered.


	4. Jean Sees Jean POV

The images simply wouldn't stop swirling around in her mind. 

They were like nothing she'd ever thought of herself and Jean had always thought her imagination could be pretty inventive.

But the things in Rogue's head …. WOW!

Jean was shocked to feel her face heating with a blush and quickly moved across her bedroom to turn on her fan.

__

Maybe they weren't fantasies? 

What if she and Logan were actually **doing** those things?

Jean sat on her bed with a thud as that occurred to her. 

__

Logan and Rogue?

__

Like **that**?

No. They couldn't be. There was no way they could hide something like that around here.

Plus, what she'd seen in Rogue's mind could only be fantasy. Logan had been touching the girl's dangerous skin with nothing between their flesh to protect himself and there had been no absorption on Rogue's part.

__

Good Lord, the way Logan had been touching Rogue in that fantasy.

Duncan's groping and Scott's somewhat hesitant touches were nothing compared to what Rogue imagined Logan could do.

Jean frowned at that realization and instantly defended her choices in boyfriends. Duncan and Scott were reality and Logan was the pure fantasy of a girl who'd never been touched like that and probably never would.

She knew Rogue would hate her for it, but they'd never really been best friends or anything, and Jean had to admit she felt sorry for the girl who could have such vivid fantasies yet know they could never become a reality.

Lying on her bed as she was and thinking of Rogue's fantasy, it was no real surprise she began replaying the images.

~*~*~

__

She was naked in his arms as he cradled her body against the rippling muscles of his chest and carried her to the bed. She felt light as a feather in those arms and so very protected.

Knowing what was to come, she didn't even care that he was still completely dressed while every vulnerable inch of her body was exposed to him.

Their mouths were locked together in a kiss that simply liquefied every bone in her body as their tongues mated. Sounds she'd never known she was capable of making were pouring from her throat.

Logan's growls of pleasure mixed with her frantic moans and whimpers.

He bent down and placed her on the bed, breaking their kiss slowly as he straightened again. She lay there panting and watching him through dazed, half-closed eyes while he run his slightly rough hands over her nude body before removing them to tear off his own clothing.

The black cotton t-shirt he wore was ripped in half by his powerful hands to expose his gorgeous chest and abs. 

Seeing that she was watching him strip, his hands slowed at his waist and slowly unhooked his belt and pulled it from his jeans. Their eyes met as he dropped the strip of leather onto the floor and the big metal buckle clicks against the hard wood. Her gaze fell from his when realized Logan's fingers were now unfastened his jeans.

She licked her lips as she watched the zipper lower, inch by inch, to expose him to her eager gaze. He smiled a totally wicked smile before turning to quickly remove the denim.

She cried out in protest at his actions and sat up, wanting so badly to see … it.

Even the sight of his firm, tight butt just asking to be squeezed isn't enough to compensate for the loss of her chance to glimpse his arousal. 

Determined to tease her, he gave her a look over his shoulder and asked, "Something wrong, darlin?"

She took a moment to delight at his endearment before answering.

"Please, don't tease me, Logan."

"Am I teasing?"

She whimpered. "You know you are."

"How am I teasing, darlin'?" He turned to face her as he asked the question.

Speech was impossible for her at that moment.

Words and her mouth's ability to speak them were gone.

Breathing was a challenge for her fried brain as she gazed at the wonder before her.

He was perfect.

His broad shoulders and muscled chest formed a perfect V that directed her gaze lower. He stomach was flat and a light dusting of dark hair covered his groin. His lean hips would fit perfectly between her thighs. The very large erection he was sporting, she had reservations about. 

How could **that** possibly fit inside her?

Suddenly a laugh rumbled from his chest as he noticed where her wide eyes were focused.

"Trust me, baby. It can and will fit like a hand in its glove."

With that, he returned to her on the bed, claiming her lips in a demanding kiss while he pushed her back to again lie down. This time his body followed hers onto the bed and every inch of their naked flesh pressed together hungrily.

They wanted to devour each other.

Kisses weren't enough.

Soon their hands were stroking and grasping and squeezing body parts in ways that elicited groaning growls from him and panting moans from her.

His lips left hers to nibble and suck its way down her neck to her breasts.

Her back arched high off the bed as he took a hard nipple into his hot, wet mouth and lashed it with his tongue. 

Hungering for so much more, her thighs parted allowing the hips that had been pressed against them to sink down against her wetness.

Growling as his arousal came into contact with hers, he braced his hands on the bed on each side of her head and pushed himself up. While his head and chest moved away from her body at his movements, his hips pressed closer.

She gasped at the feel of his erection nudging her wet opening and slid her fingers down to sink into his butt and try pulling him inside.

"Open your eyes."

Not even realizing she'd had them closed, she parted her lashes to lock gazes with Logan.

In any other situation, she would have feared the look that was in his eyes. 

His pupils had expanded making his eyes appear jet-black and there was a feral hunger burning in him that shone through his gaze.

Knowing the hunger was for her made her delight in the look rather than fear it, though, and she was sure her own gaze was just as animalistic.

Apparently it was, because upon seeing it he smiled smugly and began slowly easing himself into her.

Her eyes nearly fell shut again at the incredible feeling of heat and fullness that accompanied his movements, but he uttered a growl that demanded she keep her eyes on his. He growled triumphantly as he encountered the barrier of her virginity, before leaning down to claim her lips roughly as he claimed her body with a single thrust.

He swallowed her gasp and growled again as her fingernails dug into him bottom the moment he completely filled her. 

Though such a penetration should have hurt like mad, the gasp wasn't of pain. 

All she felt was pleasure and wonder and hunger for more.

He'd been right, she fit his length like a glove.

~*~*~

Gasping, Jean shook herself from the hold that incredible fantasy had on her. She forced herself to sit up and try focusing on anything but those thoughts and her reaction to them.

__

She was shocked.

She kept trying to tell herself she that was all she felt. Shock that Rogue would have such thoughts about _Logan_ of all people.

But shock didn't explain her labored breathing, flushed body, hardened nipples or the aching wetness between her legs.

__

Dear God, she'd never been so aroused!

She really wanted to rush from her room, find Scott and jump his bones, but she knew she had to talk to Rogue first. 

With that in mind, she got control of her raging hormones so that she could be calm and unaffected when she spoke to the other girl.


	5. Girl Talk

__

Oh, GOD, she knows! was all Rogue could think as she finally made it back her room having been given a clean bill of health by Hank. 

Leaning back against her bedroom door, she continued to be haunted by the sight of Jean's shocked expression when the other girl had read her thoughts.

__

Little Ms. Perfection **would** be stunned. I'm sure all she ever fantasies about is equally perfect Scott doing perfectly sweet and normal things to her. She hasn't the passion or depths to have such thoughts as I do…

Snarling with renewed rage Rogue pushes away from the door and flops down on her bed. 

__

How dare that bitch read those thoughts! 

Ok, if she was honest, she had to admit she'd probably been projecting and Jean couldn't help catching the direction of her thoughts. 

__

Still, how dare she?! 

__

Oh, God, what if she tells the others? 

__

It's bad enough that **anyone** knows what my heart truly desires, but for it to be someone so uptight as Jean who'd never understand it…. I'm doomed. Now, I'll be an outcast all over again. 

__

A freak among the freaks for having such thoughts. 

__

Being avoided out of fear of my deadly skin was one thing, in fact it had some very useful moments, but to have them think I'm some kind of sicko. 

Why can't the teen years be more livable?

Suddenly there's a light knock on the door and she knew who it is. Clenching her fists and glaring, Rogue slowly got up from the bed. 

__

Jean! She thought with near hatred. Before letting the other girl in, she took some calming breaths and relaxed her fists, but Rogue could do nothing to hide the rage in her eyes.

"Rogue, I am so sorry, you have to know that." Jean blurts out as she rushes through the opened door. "I never, ever EVER would have deliberately gone into your head. Especially not when you were thinking……what you were thinking. It's just, my control still needs work and all of a sudden it was all just rolling off you. The thoughts, that is."

Sighing as she accepted the apology and her rage was deflated Rogue sat down on the bed. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. *pause* Did you tell the others?"

"No!"

"Why not? I'm sure they'd all love to hear what a freak I really am."

"Rogue," Jean moves to sit beside her on the bed, "no one here is a freak. Not for their mutations or their thoughts. You should know that by now."

"Still, it's quite a piece of gossip. Why didn't you share it with them?"

"It's none of their business, Rogue. It's none of _my_ business and in all honesty, I want to forget I know not spread it all over and hear about it forever. Plus, who would believe me?"

"What's so unbelievable about it?!" here comes the rage again, she thought to herself.

"Well…_Wolverine?!" _her eyes widen in the same disbelief she'd shown in the Danger Room when she read those thoughts. "Everyone thinks you're into Scott or Remy or someone else from school. No one would believe it's really _Logan_. I _know_ it now and I still don't believe it."

"I've had similar thoughts about Remy and Scott. Why is it so wrong to have them about Logan?"

"I never said it was wrong, Rogue. It's just such a surprise….." she turns with that incredulous look again. "You've had thoughts _like that_ about Scott? _My Scott?!_"

Dammit, she was blushing now. The Rogue does NOT blush. 

"Not exactly like that and it was a long time ago, when I first joined the team."

__

Ugh, I've gotten her curious. I can see it written all over her. She wants "girl talk."

"What were they like?" She leans in close. 

__

Like I'd ever whisper such things in her ear.

"Nothing like what you saw with Logan. With Scott, it was things like going on a date, holding hands, and little kisses. Nothing major, just…teenager stuff."

"So, what you imagined with Remy, was it the same as the Logan stuff?" 

"No, the Logan fantasies are one of a kind. With Remy it was kissing, make-out thoughts, but those didn't last long since his choice to be a lackey for Magneto is a major turn-off."

Truly puzzled, Jean tilts her head and asks the question Rogue asked herself constantly. "Why is Logan different?"

Lying back on the bed, she tries to think of a way to answer that one. Then she wonders why the hell she's about to tell _Jean_ such things, when she'd never even thought of confiding in Kitty. 

"I really don't know. Somehow, he just is." _Where the hell did that come from? I don't want to talk about this with **her**._ "One day, they just started. The thoughts. It was after a fight with the Brotherhood, I think. I mean, have you ever really watched the man fight? It's incredible."

Jean thinks about it. 

__

I mean, I can almost see her mentally replaying battles she's fought with Wolverine at her side. She doesn't say anything. Instead this look of…enlightenment comes over her face. 

__

Damn. Now **she** sees **it**. 

Whatever the heck "it" is about Logan. 

"Stop that." Rogue did NOT want this girl having thoughts about _her _man. Even if he was only her man in fantasyland, she was the one having those fantasies first so he was hers.

"Sorry." Good, now she's blushing. Uh-oh, her blush is getting reallllly red and she had a question in her eyes. _I do not want to hear this one._ "Do you really think he can do the things you imagined him doing?"

Rogue couldn't stop some of the images from rushing into her brain or the dreamy smiles that touched her face at those thoughts. "Yeah." 

"Wow." Jean lay back on the bed beside her. "Just….wow."

Feeling smug for seeing something so obvious that Ms. Mind-Reader missed, Rogue's smile got bigger. "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly they were both giggling like the schoolgirls they still technically were. 

That's the scene Kitty phases into and boy is she shocked. Jean and Rogue were laughing are their butts off over their little secret when the two were far from being friends while Kitty, Rogue's best friend, was out of the loop.

"What's going on here?" Kitty demanded of them.

Jean wants to tell her. 

She looks at Rogue asking for permission to tell her. 

Groaning, Rogue sat up and tried to think of a way to tell Kitty herself.

"You're going to want to sit down." Jean tells Kitty while she was still thinking.

"Why?"

"'Cause this one's a doozy." Jean collapses back on the bed in hysterics. Rogue glared at her. _She's _supposed to be the mature girl here. 

"What's a doozy?" Kitty asked looking puzzled at Jean.

"I want Logan." Rogue blurted out with a cringe.

Kitty's face scrunches up all confused, "Huh?"

"I want Logan and Jean knows it."

"Boy, do I know it!" says a breathless Jean between giggles.

"Whoa, how about you just start from the beginning, Rogue. What is going on here? How and what does Jean know?" Kitty demands.

The beginning….good idea. 

"Ok, you know how we were all in the Danger Room – Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, you and I? Well, we all knew Logan was watching us and I got distracted by these thoughts I keep having about him and that's when I got knocked out, ending the session. When he picked me up to take me to see Hank and get checked out, I started having this fantasy I really liked to have of Logan and myself. Jean's control isn't the best and I was kind projecting the thoughts, so she saw them. I came up here after Hank made sure I hadn't really gotten hurt and Jean came to apologize and we got to talking and then you came in." 

__

There. 

That seemed a pretty good version.

"Talking about what?" Ok, that version's not good enough for Kitty.

"Sex with Logan." Jean answers wiping tears from her eyes and sitting back up.

"Sex with Logan? The Wolverine? Mr. Logan?!" Kitty asks.

"That was my first reaction, too." Again, Jean with the answer. 

Rogue glared warningly at Jean, but it was obvious that her looks couldn't kill. _Hmm…..my hands can though. _

Rogue begin toying with her gloves and seriously contemplating….. 

"Rogue, you're projecting again and you better stop thinking like _that_ right now."

Doing a fairly decent impersonation of Logan's growl, Rogue responded. "The zip your lip and let me handle this."

Ignoring the dialogue between Jean and Rogue, Kitty began to absorb and understand what she'd been told.

"Ok, so, Rogue, you were having sex thoughts about Logan and Jean saw them?"

Both girls on the bed nodded.

Kitty went to the desk in Rogue's bedroom, grabbed the chair, moved it into a position before the two girls and sat down in it.

"What were they like?"

Shocked by the eager gleam in Kitty's eyes as she leaned forward to ask that question, Jean and Rogue exchanged a look.

"What?"

"You've had them too?" both girls ask, shocked.

"Oh, come on! What girl who knows Logan could sit through sex ed. classes learning about the male body and not start thinking of Logan like that?"

"_I_ never did." Jean exclaimed.

Kitty and Rogue shared a smile and look that said they weren't surprised by that news.

"So what were you fantasies like?" Rogue asked her friend.

"Well, it's been a while since I had the Logan ones, being interest in Lance and all, but when I did have then they were usually just about his body."

Rogue leaned forward and silently prompted for more.

"Like those big hands of his moving over my body. Or that drool inducing chest of his. And a lot of wondering what his …um ... you know looks like."

"I bet it's big."

"Real big, I'd wager."

"I just know he knows what to do with it too."

"Oh, yeah. Logan is definitely a man who can please his woman."

The two girls shared a dreamy sigh as they began drifting into fantasies.

"WHAT?!" Jean exclaimed, finally shaking off her speechlessness at their conversation.

The pair turned with a slight glare at Jean for having been disturbed from their yummy thoughts.

"How can you two be so casual about this? The man is _old!_"

Rogue smiled, "You know how what the song said, 'Age Ain't Nothing But A Number.'" 

"Can you honestly say you've never thought of him like that?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Never before today." Jean stated somewhat outraged.

"Now don't you wish you'd started sooner," Rogue teased.

For a moment, Jean simply gaped at her and then all three girls were laughing.

They spent the rest of the day in Rogue's room giggling over fantasies and speculations about Logan and his sexual prowess. 

When Jean and Kitty finally left to go to their own beds, all their thoughts were on the man they'd been discussing and it was obvious Rogue wouldn't be the only one dreaming about the Wolverine that night.


	6. Logan Basks In His Glory

He wouldn't have thought it possible, but all of a sudden the kids around the mansion had gotten even stranger.

Well, not all the kids, just the girls.

They all seemed to be looking at him.

Really looking at him.

Especially his body when he was training in the Danger Room with them or his chest when he was shirtless working in the garage on his bike or one of Chuck's vehicles. 

Not matter what he was doing, he always seem to feel at least one female pair of eyes locked on some part of his body.

Jean seemed to have a fixation on his hands. _Was she afraid I was gonna grab her or something? _He chuckled. _Or maybe she **wanted** him to grab her or something._

Rogue often licked her lips as she ran her gaze up and down the front of his body. He'd been getting little hints from Stripes for a while now that she wouldn't run screaming in the other direction if he approached her in a non-platonic way, but the girl had obviously decided to drop all subtlety. 

Even Half-Pint was acting strange, finding multiple reasons for him to bend over during the day so she could stare at his butt. The kid had even pinched it the other day before giving him a coy little look and rushing off to find Rogue for something. The day after that as he was showering, he could have sworn that Kitty had gone so far as to phase her head into the stall to get a look at his privates, but his rational side said she wouldn't have done such a thing.

He was pretty sure he was wrong about how far Kitty would go because after it happened, all the girls blushed when looking at him and quickly averted their eyes. They couldn't seem to stop themselves from sneaking glances, though, and those glances often strayed right to his groin.

At first Logan was unsure about all the attention, wondering if he had a third eye of some other deformity he wasn't aware of.

Then he came to realize that he had all the hormonal teenaged girls at the mansion lusting after him and he got quite smug.

He strutted around shirtless and in extra-tight jeans and they all nearly swooned over him. When he was outside working and they were indoors, he'd see them rushing from window to window to watch him move.

Poor Cyke seemed ready to kill him for getting so much attention from Jean and that only made Logan cockier. He'd never been interested in Jean, the girl's taste in guys was terrible and he had no desire to be among their ranks. It sure as hell was fun to have her apparently lusting after him and ignoring Scott though.

All the boys were glaring in his direction lately because of the attention the girls gave him.

Somehow, he'd become a walking, talking, living, breathing sex-God to these girls.

Damn did it feel good.

It wasn't like any of the boys had a thing to worry about, though.

Logan wasn't about to put the moves on any of the girls there that they might be feeling partial to.

At least not yet.

But when _she_ turned 18 things were likely to get very interesting around here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*hehe* Bad me, leading you all on and leaving you hanging with that last line, isn't it?

I mean, aren't you all wondering who "_she_" could possibly be?

How's about y'all tell me who you'd like her to be and I'll work on providing you with another fiction recounting how the lucky gal gets to spend her 18th birthday. ;-) 

Until then, look for other pieces by moi and join me in rejoicing the return of new episodes of this great cartoon to the WBKids Saturday morning line-up! First new episode will air in my area August 2, 2003 at 10:30am. 


	7. Update & Notes

**__**

Update & Notes:

I only just thought that I should update this with a note that the continuation to this series has been uploaded to the site and is titled "Turning Eighteen."

I also wanna take this opportunity to thank my reviewers with a few highlights.

To Shingami34, LOL! As the author, I'm zipping my lips to any comments regarding the 'horny' statement except to say……it's the Wolverine, man! He has…certain….effects on his fans. ;-) :-P Also, just so you know I totally love that review, not offended at all. Watch out for Nesa so, she knows karate!

Nesa aka Teinetufu, since I mentioned ya there I'll go straight to you. Thank ya so much for this and all your reviews as well as all the wicked inspiration you give me. Have I mentioned yet how your Get Yo Freak On series has inspired me to start on mah own little fiction about some lingerie shopping. Unfortunately, it may prove too hot for anyone to actually read, 'cause naturally a gal would only be buying lingerie for one reason and I would just feel compelled to share with readers how successful I think she'd be in her mission. ;-) :-P I do still have a lil modesty left from mah upbringing. 

X-Girl4, your wish has been granted and Logan is of course paired with Rogue in my sequel to this piece. Thank you for the review and the Wolvie doll and the delish ice cream. I love mah ice cream! (Anything rich and fudgy with lots of nuts and enough calories to kill a weight conscience person just reading the carton. :-P)

Carla-p, I'm thrilled you also see the gooooooood Logan I do. 

Sadly many fans of the cartoon find him to be a lil icky for a romantic leading role, can ya believe it?! Rest assured though, all Logan fiction lovers, I have every intention of writing lots of stories where our wonderful Wolverine is seen as tha MAN he is. I mean seriously, how could anyone know of all versions of the hunk and not totally drool over him? There's more to Logan than Evo-verse. Has no one else totally flipped for him as portrayed by Hugh Jackman in the movies? And the comics and other cartoon and the video games?! He's just….so….well drawn. To keep it….clean. :-P

Trust me, I could go on in attempting to educate mah readers in the wonders of Wolverine, but I'll restrain myself. I think this series and "Turning Eighteen" and works I have in progress speak my position pretty clearly.

*hehe* Um….too clearly perhaps for some readers, but if you carefully read all my notes in the stories you _cannot_ say you weren't warned. If you decided to just skim over all the caps and italics and WARNING and bolded words then….. *muahahahahahaha*


End file.
